Return of the Dragon
by Parodys
Summary: Jubilee comes into her inheritance and it turns out to have a steep price. *Chapter 7 is new and up* Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: see end

A/N: This story was born because of a "What if". If you're not familiar with my work then,

-in- indicates a break in the story, a switching of scenes

*telepathic thought*

And reviews help feed the addiction…so ahem…be kind 

Return of the Dragon

It was almost time to go home, the last test had been graded and Sean had nothing more to do than circle the last score with a flourish. "Done!" The papers were stacked and filed away, and with barely hidden glee Sean was pulling on his jacket when the phone rang. Briefly contemplating making a run for it, his conscious finally won out and he picked it up. 

"Hello?" he said tiredly, slumping back into his chair.

"Hi, may I please speak to Sean Cassidy?" a bright woman's voice greeted him and Sean couldn't help but smile.

"Aye, speaking. How cannae help you?"

"This is Sarah Conroy, Jubilation Lee's caseworker. We met a few years ago when she was placed under our custody?"

Sean dimly recalled a plump brunette with a bubbling laugh. "Of course. How are you?"

"Fantastic thank you. I have got excellent news, we have found Jubilation's family."

-in-

The team, otherwise known as Generation X to the world, were camped out in the living room. Since it was a Friday night, the start of a blissfully free weekend without homework and hopefully crazed psycho killers. So, they were loaded down with every kind of junk food known to man, soda pop, and were entrenched in front of the television.

Angelo and Jubilee had been designated as movie-getters, each representing the male and female contingent of the team, and in the spirit of compromise (and total lack of regard for movie rental return dates) were carrying ten movies between them. 

Holding her five up triumphantly, Jubilee waved the DVD's at Paige and M. "I got The Beach, The Fight Club, Save the Last Dance, Charlie's Angels and Shrek."

Jono groaned. *What the hell did you get that Shrek thing for?* 

Jubilee shrugged. "Well Paige had to watch _something._"Ducking a thrown pillow, Jubilee tossed the offending movie at her attacker. "Nah, it's the Fifth Element, nothing like an old classic."

"Please tell me you got something starring other than Willis, Pitt or some other pretty boy." Jono pleaded, twisting his neck to see the movie titles.

Angelo grinned and jumped onto the couch beside Jubilee. "No worries here, amigo. Unlike the chicas here, I have taste. We have Seventh Gate, Descent into Hell, and of course the ever popular Adam Sandler genre- Little Nicky, Billy Madison, and (drum roll please) the ever famous, best movie of his career……Haaappppppyyyyyy Gilmore!!" 

Monet rolled her eyes. "That is the last time we even let you chose movies. Last week it was Jim Carrey and you promised that…." she trailed off at the sight of Sean's face who had just entered the room. "Is everything alright?"

Nodding slightly, Sean motioned to Jubilee. "Emma and I need to talk with ye lass." 

"Se-an, we were just about to start. Can't this wait?" Jubilee moaned from her spot on the couch where she had just settled down.

"No, and the others might as well start the movies because this will definitely take awhile."

"Okay." Sighing dramatically, Jubilee heaved herself up and trailed after Sean rolling her eyes at the others.

*Don't let em break you down about the chair luv* Jono called after her. *Nobody knew it was a 15th Century piece.* Laughing the team began the long task of deciding what movie to watch first. 

Grumbling while she walked behind him, Jubilee followed him into Emma's office where she sank down into one of the overstuffed leather chairs, refusing to look at either adult. "What's the big friggin deal?"

Emma bit down an angry reply as she looked at the sulking girl. First one and now another, her team was being whittled down to nothing and she was helpless to stop it. "Sarah Conroy called, she's your caseworker remember?"

"What's the old bat want?"

"The old bat, as you call her, phoned us today and let us know that family has been found. "Yours to be precise."

Jubilee looked up, her blue eyes wide with shock. "But who? My mom and dad always said that there was no-one else left besides them."

"He was your grandfather's youngest brother, an archaeologist working in Central America when your father was born. By the time your father was three, it had been assumed that his uncle had died in the jungle somewhere. Earlier this year he reappeared and has been searching for you ever since."

"What is his name?" Jubilee whispered.

"I believe it's Peter Lee."

"Wow."

"He would like to meet you." Sean said softly.

Her face flushed as she took everything in. "Wow! I mean do you think he's a mutant too? I wonder how old he is, do you think I'll recognize him? He sounds really cool. Wait till everyone hears about this! Can I go tell them? When is he coming? What do you think I should wear? Is he really traditional, do you think? Maybe I should wear a dress?"

Sean looked at Emma, a painful expression on his face. Nodding she walked over to Jubilee and put a hand on her shoulder, stilling the excited 16-year old. "He is meeting you to…to take you home with him. He's coming in just two days, on Sunday. We've already checked him out and he seems to be a good man. He's an adventurer, extremely wealthy and before his disappearance was an active participant in various charity work across the globe. You take after him I imagine."

"What?" Emotions warred on Jubilee's face. "I'm going with him? What about Gen X? Wolvie? What if he doesn't like mutants?" Jubilee's hands shook as the full impact hit her, she had found her family and lost it all in one day.

"Yes, you have to go with him, the courts have taken it out of our hands. Jubilee, give him a chance, don't hate him just because he wants to be with you. Do you want to stay and talk? We can make some hot chocolate and we can…"

"I want to be with my friends Frost." Roughly shoving off Emma's hand, Jubilee stalked towards the door.

Sean held out his hand, blocking the doorway. "You've been given a second chance at a family. Not all of us have that chance."

Jubilee pushed his hand out of the way. "Funny, I thought you guys were my family." Emma and Sean watched the girl's retreating figure, the silence heavy between them.

"She thinks we've abandoned her, just another one in a long line in her life." 

"Sean what are we going to do?"

"Be there for her when she needs us. That's all we can do."

"That and wait for the outraged team to come and convince us that we're giving Jubilee over to some insane killer."

Sean sighed. "Ah yes, that too."

-fin-

Disclaimer: The movies belong to their perspective owners, as does Adam Sandler and the other hotties I mentioned. Peter Lee is mine…and Marvel owns everything else.


	2. Family trees

Disclaimer: Peter Lee is mine…everyone else belongs to Marvel…all hail Marvel!

A/N: Jubes is about 16 in this, her grandfather/great uncle is about 58. As for the Chinese used in this...I tried my best! If anyone is fluent in the language and notices some horrible mistranslation let me know and I'll change it as soon as possible. Thanks to Jane and Ambrosia for the great beta jobs…any mistakes are mine. And a special thanks to Gables for getting the term Uncle Petey in my head where it won't leave! Enjoy!

Return of the Dragon 

2

Bruce Willis had just lost the last points on his license when Jubilee walked in, and angrily wedged herself between Angelo and Paige in her former seat on the couch. Ignoring the others, Jubilee stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth refusing to answer Ange's whispered questions of, "So, how bad did ya get it?" 

Studiously chewing and swallowing the salty kernels, Jubilee wasn't able to keep a tear trailing down her cheek and once one fell, others came in a wash of despair. With a sob, Jubilee flung herself into Paige's arms, crying her heart out as the room fell silent.

Jono shut off the movie with a frown. *Man, what the hell did Frost do to you?*

Her words were muffled by Paige's collar, and only Paige heard the faint, "I'm leaving the team."

"Oh, why Jubes?" Paige asked, stroking Jubilee's hair back.

"Why what?" Angelo asked.

"She's leaving the team."

"Why?"

"When is she going?"

"Does Wolverine know?"

"I'm trying to find out!" Exasperated, Paige glared at them until they fell silent. Ducking her head close to the small ear she whispered, "Why, Jubilee?"

Jubilee half sobbed and laughed against Paige's chest. "They found my great uncle or something and now I have to go live with him in the jungle and what if he's not a mutant and I have to leave everyone here and I'm going to miss you all so much and he's picking me up Sunday."

*Sean's sending her to the jungle to live with mutant tribes and make sundaes??* Jono asked, sounding shocked. *It was only a chair!*

"I don't think so." Angelo had turned a deep red and without further notice, stood, turned on his heel and stalked out the door, closely followed by Jono and Monet. 

Sean had been enjoying a rather nice cup of tea with Emma when he found his office door being flung open by some indignant students. Totally ignoring Emma, Angelo walked up to Sean until they were nose to nose, his furious brown eyes glaring into Sean's green ones. 

"Listen up viejo. We take care of own here, and no one messes with it. No matter what Jubilee did to the chair..."

*Which was ugly anyway.* Jono piped up.

"It's no excuse for kicking her out of the team and sending her to some jungle tribe for punishment. We're the only family she has and.."

"You're wrong." Emma said softly.

"What?"

"We're not her only family any longer."

"What do you mean?" Monet asked coldly.

"Her great uncle has appeared from a forty year absence and he's taking her with him. Jubilee does have family now and he wants to be with her." The only sound that could be heard was the faint clinks as Emma stirred her tea, her words hanging in the air like droplets of water before splattering on the floor.

"She has a great uncle?" Monet sat down on the chair beside Emma, absently popping a sugar cube in her mouth.

"If ye had managed to hear the whole side of the story, you would know that Jubilee is leaving with Peter Lee this Sunday. Ye should be happy for the lass, not sorry for her." Sean added at the looks on their faces, smiling weakly. 

Angelo shook his head, his hair swinging softly from side to side. "This makes no sense whatsoever. This guy pops up out of nowhere for the first time in forty years and no one thinks this is strange? Please, no place is so remote that they couldn't get to a phone. Hello, anyone remember the whole Bastion thing? This guy could be some crazed psycho out to get Jubes."

Refraining from another sigh, Emma walked over to the desk and pulled out a file. "Angelo, please take care to remember that we also care what happens to Jubilation. We have thoroughly checked out his background and what happened over that period of time. I understand that you're worried about her so I'm letting read this. Do, not however, tell her about the contents. If he wants to let her know what happened then so be it." 

The trio fell silent as they read the thick folder and it was over ten minutes later when Monet closed the manila cover. 

"Wow."

*Damn.*

Angelo, however, was not impressed. Handing the folder back to Sean he looked him squarely in the eyes. "These can be faked just as much as anything. If something happens to her, I'm holding you responsible. The only reason I'm not going to go tell everything to Jubes is that she deserves this if he is who he says he is. Let's go guys." With that, the three of them walked out leaving Sean and Emma sitting in the office.

"Well."

"Well."

"He's right you know."

"Yes, we can't deny her this though. We'll be there if she needs us." 

Sean pulled out a ten and handed to Emma. "Under ten minutes, damn."

Emma smiled and tucked the note in her bodice. "As if they would wait a day." Her smirk faded as comprehension dawned on her face. "So that's what happened to the Louis XXI th chair...."

-in-

Sunday approached with a speed that Jubilee found hard to grasp as she floundered between excitement and dread. It seemed as if she had just told the gang when she and Paige were finished up her packing Sunday morning. The last item tucked carefully away in her duffel bag was Wolvie's hat (the remnants left from the fire) and she buried her nose in the soft leather, smelling the lingering traces of her mentor under the dusky smell of smoke. Wolverine had disappeared and no one had been able to contact him, and as for the X-men they had been scattered across the globe on some mission and weren't able to communicate. It was kind of fitting, Jubilee thought, that she left their lives the same way she came into it, quietly and without notice.

"That's it." Jubilee zipped the bag shut with finality. The room was oddly bare, devoid of the color that used to garnish it's walls. 

"Paige looked at her sadly. " I can't believe you're not going to be here anymore."

"Yeah, I know. It seems like I've been here most of my life and now I have to go. Weird."

"Hey chiquita?" Angelo called softly from the doorway. "Can we come in?"

Jubilee glanced one last time at her bare walls. "Yeah."

Angelo, Jono and M filed in and they stood awkwardly for a moment. Finally Angelo plopped on the bed beside her and Paige and handed her a box. "It's from all of us. I know it isn't like we'll never see each other again but we can't have you forget about us right?"

"As if!" Pulling open the box, she revealed several CD's and a velvet box. Jubilee flipped through the CD's seeing No Doubt, Godsmack, Green Day and all of her favorite bands. "Wow! Cool, thanks a ton!"

*Check out the box gel.*

Jubilee opened the lid to a glint of silver. Nestled in the red velvet was a silver chain with an X pendant. Turning it over, Jubilee could make out the tiny engraving "To the human sparkler, Forever X".

"Thanks guys." Beginning to sniffle, Jubilee grinned at Paige who was starting to get teary as she fastened the necklace around Jubilee's neck. "Man, who's going to get you guys in trouble without me?"

Putting her head on Paige's shoulder, the two girls began laughing and crying at the same time. Angelo nudged them indignantly. "Hey, it was my idea for the necklace. I'm gonna miss you too."

Reaching out, Jubilee put an arm around Angelo whose eyes became suspiciously red. 

*Man, I hate it when everyone cries.* Jono said and then dove into the huddle, arms opened, his eyes hidden in the influx of arms and shoulders. Finally it was just Monet standing there, unsure as to what she should do when Jubilee looked up at her and said. "What the hell, I'm gonna miss ya too, M."

Emma walked in a few moments later to see a bundle of crying teenagers all hanging on to each other like they would never see each other again. 

"Children, Mr. Lee is downstairs waiting for Jubilee." One by one each broke off until Jubilee was sitting alone on the bed. "Come dear, it's time to go home." Jubilee picked up her bags and walked to the door taking one last look at her friends. Gently leading the girl out of the room, Emma paused at the top of the stairs and pressed two things in her palm. "If you ever need us just use this communication device and we'll be there. You have my personal number and the cell phone is in case you need to talk to me." Emma's hands shook slightly as she held onto Jubilee's hands. "I will miss you Jubilee." Smiling softly Emma lightly kissed the girl on the cheek and walked down the stairs, letting Jubilee take her time. 

From the curve of wall, Jubilee couldn't make out her uncle and taking a deep breath started to take the first step towards her future. 

"Wait!" 

Frowning Jubilee turned to see Angelo running towards her. "What?"

Indecision tore Angelo's face as he stared at her intently. "Just wanted to say that if you ever need us, we'll be there for you quita." Biting his lip, he darted forward and kissed her, tenderly tasting her lips before pulling away and softly caressing her face. "Go to your uncle." Taking one last look at her face, Angelo walked off with a smile growing rapidly on his face. 

Blinking rapidly, Jubilee stared after him, a grin on her face. Suddenly feeling lighter, she began the trip down the immense oak stairs, her uncertainty fading with each step. At the bottom, she dragged her eyes to look at the man that was calling himself her family. Peter Lee was an elderly gentleman, dressed in khaki pants and a loose shirt. He was fairly tall, well built and his eyes sparkled with the same blue as the teenager staring up at him. His hair was totally grey and his eyes twinkled at Jubilee who seemed unable to speak.

Walking over to her, he gave a slight bow. "Greetings Jubilation, ni hao ma? (how are you?)"

Still in a daze, words long forgotten came to Jubilee's lips as she replied. "Hao, ye ye. (good, grandfather.)"

"That is good. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I just have to say good-bye to Sea...I mean Mr. Cassidy." Dropping her bags on the floor, Jubilee ran over to Sean and gave him a bear hug. "Bye Sean, don't forget to tell Wolvie and everyone else 'kay?" 

Giving Emma a piercing look, she gathered up her bags. *He has my eyes!*

Peter took the bags from her, putting an arm around her. "Time to go, bau wu (treasure)."

"Okay."

Emma and Sean watched as the two walked out, got into a Porsche and drove off. The last thing Emma heard was Jubilee saying. "Oh, and ye ye? Please call me Jubilee."

-in-

Time- about a month later

Place- a mansion off the coast of Durban, South Africa

From Jubilee's vantage point on the bed she was able to make out the last vestiges of dawn over the Indian ocean. Stretching luxuriously, she slowly mad e her way out onto the balcony where she could see the faint outlines of ocean rigs out on the horizon. Her adoption by her great uncle had been something she still couldn't quite believe. Peter Lee was perhaps one of the kindest men Jubilee had ever met, reminding her a little of Xavier. He had been patient with her and they had spent the past few weeks getting to know each other and while she hadn't worked up the courage to tell him that she was a mutant, she was growing more and more fond of him each day. 

Flipping open her cell phone she automatically dialed the number to Paige's room, while she gazed around her room. She had been given permission to do her room any way that she chose, so she had opted for something new. The room was light and airy, a large four poster bed in the middle of it, protected by wisps of fine mosquito netting artfully draped from the ceiling over the bed. On the one wall lay her entertainment center, namely her playstation and games, a TV and a desk with her newly acquired laptop. Across from the bed was her personal bathroom and walk-in closet.

"Hello?" Paige's voice crackled at the distance.

"Hey Paige. What's up?"

"Nothing much here. We have finals in a couple of weeks so Frost is working us pretty hard. What about you?"

"We've just been hanging out lately. Uncle Petey has been talking about getting me a tutor so I don't fall behind. Hopefully they won't be too much of a dork."

"Yeah, life's hard when you live in a mansion with money to burn." Paige laughed at her. "Man, Emma's calling for a Danger Room session, gotta go. Talk to ya later Jubes, bye!"

"Bye." Her reply was only heard by the dial tone and she flipped the phone shut. Looking sadly at it for a moment she tossed it on the desk before getting some clothes to change into. Once cleaned up and ready, she headed downstairs to where her uncle was waiting for her.

"Good morning Jubilee. Sleep well?" he smiled up at her as she sat down at the table next to him.

"Yeah." She lifted the cover off her plate to find the kind of food she was becoming used to- edible eggs, non-burnt toast, crisp bacon, and freshly made muffins. "Yum." 

Peter waited until she was almost through before he put the paper down and cleared his throat. "Jubilee?"

Mouth full of toast, she looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"I...I was contacted last night by an associate of mine. He was someone I worked with while I was researching some of the Mayan ruins up in the Yucatan peninsula."

Jubilee's toast dropped to the table, her face began to darken.

"An emergency has come up and I am needed. I'll only be gone a week and I have arranged for you to be taken care of an old friend of mine. I know that we've just been reunited but I promise..."

Her eyes turned ice blue as she looked at the older man. "You're leaving me."

"I know that.."

"You got lost once! What if they can't find you again? I just got you, you're the only family I have left! This isn't fair!"

"I'm sorry Jubilee, I know this hard for you but I promise that will come back. I'm leaving in an hour..." The doorbell rang and he got up quickly. "That must be Jessica, I asked her to come."

Pouting Jubilee didn't move from her seat as her uncle got up and answered the door. She could hear their muted conversation and ignored them when they entered the dining room. Her uncle laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Jubilee, this is Jessica. Jess this is.."

"Yes, I recognize her from the few dozen photos you sent."

Curious, Jubilee afforded one glance at the woman who was smiling at her. Jessica was dark-skinned, her relaxed black hair cut into a short bob and warm brown eyes with flecks of green. "Hey."

Sighing, Peter squeezed Jubilee shoulder. "Jubilation."

"Fine." Jubilee turned and smiled an utterly insincere smile at the visitor. "Hello Jessica, welcome to our home, I hope you will be happy here."

Instead of being annoyed, Jessica merely grinned back. "And now I know who you take after. I've spent a year with your uncle and I can tell that you are going to be a lot of fun."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Jubilee just shoved half a muffin in her mouth. A horn sounded outside and Peter squatted down to look at his last remaining relative, heir to mass fortunes, the jewel of the Lee empire and currently very ticked off teenager in the eye. "Bau wu, nothing will take me from you now that I've found you. Listen to Jessica and I will back within a week. In the meantime I give you this." Slipping a heavy ring off of his pinky, he handed it to her. Jubilee looked at the gold ring that had a Chinese dragon engraved on jade stone. "So you will be reminded of me even when I'm not here."

Biting her lip, Jubilee flung her arms around her uncle. "Be careful okay?"

Peter grinned smoothing Jubilee's hair. "Okay then." Exchanging a quick glance with Jessica, he walked quickly from the room and had driven off by the time the two women had gotten to the door. The two stood in silence looking out onto the driveway. Sighing, Jubilee shut the door and slumped into a big white chair in the living room. 

Jessica looked at the depressed girl and perched on the armchair. "You've been here for what? About a month, right?"

"Yeah."

"So what have you done?"

"The beach a few times, and a place called Woolworth for stuff. That's it."

A large grin creased Jessica's face. "Don't tell me that you've lived a month in Durban and you haven't been to one of the biggest malls in South Africa?"

"Really? They have malls here?"

"It's called the Pavilion and honey, you ain't seen nothing yet. Trust me it's lekker."

"Lekker?"

"Uh...good, nice, fantastic. Trust me by the time you uncle gets back I'll have you speaking decent Afrikaans, Sesotho and Zulu."

Jubilee tied her hair back, mentally weighing the options and grinned back at the woman. "So let's go, I have a million souvenirs to get the gang."

With light hearts the two women, headed into the depths of Kwazulu Natal for something that is universal no matter where people go....shopping malls.

-in-

A/N There is more...and as for the Pavilion...it is one of the coolest malls on the South African border. *sigh* Picture some of the cheapest, fabulous clothing shops you can get your hands on ...all within fifteen minutes of the beach. Well see you next time...I have to go Wal-Mart now ;) And remember..reviews are good…nice….so be kind and let me know what you thought! 


	3. Kink nacks and stowaways

Disclaimer: Peter Lee is mine

Disclaimer: Peter Lee is mine...everyone else belongs to Marvel. 

A/N: Um..sorry about this taking so long. My muses refused to show up and then I heard that they had taken a vacation (and in the summer too!). My beta reader hasn't had a chance to read this so please excuse all of the inevitable spelling and grammer mistakes you're sure to find. PG-13 for language.

Return of the Dragon

3

Time: Three weeks after Peter Lee's departure

"MAIL CALL!" Sean's voice boomed through the school, sending the team running into a sliding, colliding halt in the front room foyer. Monet had flown in, calmly making her way to Sean when Angelo had hit her from the back and sent the both of them flying on the newly waxed floors. Covered in flour, stirring a bowl of dough and looking slightly distracted, Paige had walked in, tripped over Angelo's arm and sent a wad of cake batter towards Sean who had ducked, managing to hit the wall in spectacular explosion. Not to be outdone Jono had strolled up from the basement, carefully stepped over the limbs and various appendages, when he tripped over his shoelaces. 

From the top of the stairs Emma watched in utter amazement as her team disintegrated into...her mind fumbled for an appropriate word coming up only with some demented mutant cosmic joke.

"Ahem...uh...we got a couple of letter for ye M, some catalogues fer Paige, sample, sample, sample, bill, bill, bill, and the box is fer all of us. It's from Jubilee." Sean held up the large box and shook it, interesting rattles coming from the inside. "Let's take it to the living room and open it."

The team managed to right itself and mutely follow Sean into the room, a trail of batter marking their progress. Emma sighed, and sat down next to Sean. The box was quickly opened, brown paper scattering across the room, and the individually wrapped parcels were tossed to their perspective owners. Everyone around the room began tearing open their gifts, Paige was busy modeling a colorful sarong that Jubilee had included with a bright, African print, purple bikini , the others were exclaiming over their gifts while Angelo snuck out of the room. His gift was fairly thin, and once he was alone on the porch, he opened it to reveal a deadly looking dagger and sheath. "Dios!" Angelo whistled softly as he thumbed the blade. Resheathing the blade, he tore open the letter that had been tucked in.

Dear Ange,

You guys should come and visit. I miss you.

=)

Jubilee

Frowning, Angelo reread the letter several times. Jubilee's letter sounded...strange. Slipping the knife in his belt, he walked back into the living room where everyone was comparing gifts. Monet looked up from her beaded necklaces as he came in.

"What did you get?"

Angelo absently held up the dagger, as he walked over to Emma and handed her the letter. "I need you read this."

Emma took the paper and quickly scanned it. She glanced at him curiously. "I don't see anything wrong with this, it seems like she's just a little homesick. How about we go and visit her for a few weeks?" Pulling out her cell-phone, Emma quickly dialed up Jubilee's home. After talking quietly for a few seconds, she hung up angrily. Standing up, Emma held up her hand for silence. "Alright everyone, settle down. I just talked to a Jessica, her tutor or so she says and she claimed that Jubilee was in the shower and that I could get a hold of her later. I couldn't tell much at this distance but I do know that she was lying. How does everyone feel like a quick trip to Africa?"

-in-

-A week earlier-

Jubilee breathed hard, her nostrils flaring as she sat in the cold, dark corner between tall stacks of boxes. In her hands she clutched a khaki pack-back that was filled with everything she could get her hands on in the precious few minutes that Jessica had been distracted by shooting on the grounds. With a calm born of panic, Jubilee had quickly packed and ran for the docks she saw from her window day after day. Getting onto the ship had been easy after all her years with Wolverine, and she crouched in a damp wedge in the hold, praying to any god that Angelo had gotten her message. 

Her back was against the cold metal of the hull, and she could hear the waves lapping at the ship. Since her uncle's disappearance three weeks ago, she had received letters from him on a regular basis. On the second week, the letters had dried up. By the end of the second week, Jubilee was ready to go look for him, but had been stopped again and again by Jessica, who had turned from cool adult, to obsessive jail keeper monitoring everything that Jubilee did to listening in on conversations she had on the phone with Paige. Finally, a week and a half after Peter's last letter, Jubilee had managed to escape and board a ship that was headed for Central America.

Tying back her hair, Jubilee dumped the contents of her bag out onto floor in front of her. Sighing, she assessed the items unhappily; three bottles of water, granola bars, beef jerky, three hundred dollars, her cell phone (which wasn't working of course), the communications device that Emma had given her (also inoperable), a blanket and a Swiss army knife that she had found in her uncle's old stuff while she had been exploring the attic on a rainy afternoon. Stuffing everything back in the bag, she climbed to the top of one of the stacks of boxes and curled up under the blanket, lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the boat.

-in-

-the present-

"Dammit!" Emma flung off the helmet angrily. "Jessica may or may not be a mutant but she has her shields up so tight that I can't get any information out ofher. Jubilee has always been under the radar. Sean do you have any ideas?"

The team had come to the mansion in hopes of finding help, but had found it empty. Instead Emma had donned on Cerebro in hopes of finding out more about what was going on with Jubilee and getting nowhere. The rest of the team were killing time while sitting around the control room hopefully waiting for word on where Jubilee could be found.

Monet sucked on her lollipop thoughtfully. "Does anyone else think that we're making way too big a deal out of this?" 

Paige shook her head. "Think back on every single time Jubilee has been in trouble. If something's weird then it most likely means that there's trouble."

"She doesn't get into trouble all the time."

"Do you remember the last time we went shopping in town and left her and Emma alone? Do you remember what we came back to?"

Monet's eyes clouded as she recalled the 'Pancake Incident' as it was now being called, and then shook her head. "That was just because they were cooking it had nothing to do with...."

*Okay, remember when we were on the road trip to the Grand Canyon for the history thing and Jubilee made us stop at that roadside rest area for some candy? I ruined a perfectly good pair of leather pants that day."

"It wasn't her fault that it was a home for that alien creature."

"M," Angelo looked at her. "But it was Jubes that had us stop there."

It takes a wise person to know when they're beaten and M realized that she had a million of Jubilee related incidents against her. "Fine, lets go save her."

Exactly four minutes later Emma and Sean heard the Blackbird fly out of the hangar. 

-in-

"Emma is going to be so pissed." Paige expertly worked the controls for the flyer, as she glanced back at Angelo who was looking through the lockers for stuff they would need.

"Just be glad that you don't telepathy, she's screaming in my ear right now for us to turn around and come home this instant." The plane veered to the right as Monet set the coordinates for Durban.

Jono winced. *Ow...damn, the gel is not happy people. Ange you better have a damn good reason for us bailing on Frost.*

Angelo looked up incredulously from the trunk he was pawing through. "Who's bright idea was it to just hand Jubes over to that man?"

*Emma.*

"Who said that we owed Jubilee the chance to have a real family?"

*Emma.*

"Emma and Sean practically threw her to the sharks without a thought. If they come they're not going to be any help."

"Yeah, I guess but what about Jubes how are we going to find her?" 

Angelo shrugged, not deterred by mere facts. "We find Jubes first, save her from the evil clutches of her diabolical uncle who is keeping her locked up in the basement, starving her and making her watch old Julie Andrews movies..." he trailed off as everyone turned to stare at him. "What? We have no idea what that man is capable of!"

*Yeah mate. That's why a little old man comes after forty years in the jungle to find his long lost grandniece- to torture her*Jono rolled his eyes at his best friend. *Give me the letter she sent you.* 

Reluctantly handing over the letter Angelo went to stand behind Monet as winds began to buffet the plane. Jono regarded the legal sized page for a moment before pulling out his lighter and flicking it open. He turned to his friends as he started a flame. "We all claim Jubilee isn't the brightest of our bunch but why would she use a perfectly good piece of paper for a total of two lines?*

"Three." A sullen mutter came from the front of the plane.

*Whatever. I think that she might have left us a message besides the one in ink.* With steady hands, Jono ran the flame lightly under the paper and within seconds words began to darken on the page. *Voila! You can all thank me later in records and cash.* Jono smirked as they rushed to see the paper.

"Wow, how did you know?"

Jono ducked his head and mumbled something. *wnmwahsweesee*

Paige frowned and leaned closer. "Huh?"

*I saw it on a episode of Sesame Street okay?"

"Yeah but how did you know that Jubes..."

Throwing up his hands in disgust Jono buried his head in his arms. *Because Jubes was there too okay. We watched Sesame Street and saw how to write secret messages!*

Everyone paused in their inspection of the letter to take a good look at the man they once thought they knew. Angelo gingerly patted him on the shoulder. "Uh...it's okay man."

Paige waved the letter in their faces. "Guys, the letter? Here's what it says; Dear Ange, I really do miss you but I can't write very much. Hopefully Jono remembers that day when we watched TV so you're reading this now. Here's the skinny, about a month after I left Uncle Pete got a call from an old friend that needed his help and he left. He said that he would be back within the week and I haven't heard from him in two weeks. Jessica, the woman he left in charge has turned jail keeper on me and I can't trust her hence the secrecy. I'm heading out to help Uncle Petey and I need some back-up. Come soon, please. The last letter was postmarked from a town in the middle of the Yucatan called K'alakmul that supposed to be some major Mayan site. I'm going there. Meet me as soon as you can. Since I have to keep my shields up I'll try and call you as soon as I can get to a phone. Miss you. Love, Jubes." Paige grinned. "And she put a little heart next to her name. Well it looks like we're headed towards Mexico folks."

Monet began to turn to the plane to the west and shrugged. "This is going to be good." 

"Wait! What if she couldn't get out and is stuck, trapped in the clutches of that evil woman."

Paige rolled her eyes. "I thought we were going to rescue her from that evil uncle of hers."

"Evil smeviel! Jubes could be in trouble and we're heading in the wrong direction." Angelo had managed to degenerate into a person, while still loved by all, that was a worrywart and it was only his obvious fear for a certain cute firecracker that his teammates were choosing at that time to ignore him (and probably saving his life while they were at it).

Monet sighed witheringly. "From the person that claims Mama Espinoza didn't raise any stupid children you sure are acting like it. He's spent the last major part of his life in Mexico. Logical conclusion is obvious."

Paige shook her head. "I agree with M, if Jubes can get out of Bastion's prison then I think she's already on her way. We'd just be wasting time and fall into Emma's hands if we headed towards South Africa. Let's vote."

"Mexico."

"I'm for Mexico."

*I say Jubes is strong, and we'd be underestimating her if we thought she wasn't halfway there yet. Mexico.*

Angelo looked at his teammates, tugging at his nose thoughtfully. Finally he threw up his hands in the air. "Let's visit my motherland amigos."

-in-

After a week of surviving in the dregs of the ship, Jubilee awoke on the sixth morning to the sounds of men yelling out direction to crane workers who were starting to unload the cargo. Quickly grabbing her belongings Jubilee heft the backpack on her back and started climbing up some boxes to the opening where things were being lifted out. The ship creaked and shuddered under the strain and within a half an hour Jubilee was walking on the docks heading towards the small village clustered around the bay.

The dirt road sent up tiny puffs of dust each time her booted feet hit the ground, as she slowly walked in the sweltering heat towards a small café about a mile ahead. Jubilee squinted under the harsh sunlight and sighed as she made her way across the village. It was fairly quiet, almost silent after the sounds from the docks faded into the distance. Glancing around, Jubilee failed to see anyone sitting around doing...anything for that matter. Clearing her throat, Jubilee shook her hair free from it's ponytail and let it hide her face.

The café was small and dark and the owner looked at Jubilee noncommittally as she walked in. Clearing her throat, Jubilee pulled on three years of Spanish lessons and hearing Angelo talk. "Hola."

"Mmph."

"Como estas?"

"Mmph."

Jubilee smiled winningly, only to have it fall flat at the man's expressionless face. "Um…Perdone…um…puede ayudarme por favor?"

"Que?"

"Estoy…" Jubilee racked her brains for some words other than taco and enchilada to appear. "publico telephono? Por favor?"

The older man nodded and pulled out an ancient looking telephone. "Si."

Unsure whether to accept the offer of the phone, Jubilee gave in and quickly dialed Paige's cell phone. It rang two times before it was opened. "Oh thank god, Paige this is.."

"Hello you have reached Paige Guthrie's voice mail. Leave a message after the beep."

"Crap. Paige this is Jubes, I'm in um…." Jubilee turned to the old man. "Donde estamos ahora?"

Smiling, the man patted her hand. "Isla de la Juventud."

Jubilee frowned. "Um I'm in Isla de la Juventud. In Mexico right?"

The older man shook his head. "Non, Cuba."

Her hands clenched on the phone as she forced herself to remain calm. "Paige, I'm in a tiny village in an island off the coast of Cuba. I have to go now. Come and get me." Hanging up the phone, Jubilee forced herself to look at the man who was beginning to frown.

"Que es esto? Americano?"

Jubilee began to back away. "No, no. Ne Americano. Fuck." Turning on her heel, Jubilee sprinted out of the café and into the countryside with the older man screaming at her back.

-in-

A/N I have nothing against Cuba, but I am well aware that in the smaller villages there is a lot of fear of outsiders. More is to come…have fun and please review!


	4. Safe havens and dreams

Disclaimer: Peter Lee is mine the rest are Marvels. 

A/N: If my attempt at Spanish is so horribly off that you're mortally offended let me know and I'll change it. Thanks to Chris for the help with some of the Spanish. But any and all mistakes are mine. And please remember to review….it takes a few seconds and makes my day : )

Italics are dreams.

Return of the Dragon

4

"Espera! Vuelto aquí!" (Wait! Come back here!)

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." Jubilee feet pounded on the dusty road, words gasping from her mouth each time she breathed. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears as the many gym practices aimed at agility rather than endurance came into play. The village quickly fell behind and Jubilee forced herself to keep on running, the men only a few minutes behind her. "Okay, I can think. Breathe first and then think." Desperately sucking in air, Jubilee looked around, sweat pouring off of her in the humid air. The land was fairly hilly and off in the distance she could make out the shore line and some buildings. On her right she could still make out the ocean and after glancing around for a few seconds, she headed towards the shore. 

Once on the beach Jubilee was able to catch her breath. Unwilling to stop too long, Jubilee took off her shoes and slung them over her shoulder and began a distance eating jog on the edge of the water where the sand was still firm and the water could wash away her footprints. Twenty minutes later, Jubilee was satisfied that they weren't following her when a distance giggle stopped her. Ahead of her was a small girl, about six years old playing in the sand. She had black hair braided into loose pigtails, brown eyes and was dressed in a light purple cotton dress that came to about her knees. The girl looked up and grinned and then went back to her play of sticking sticks in the white beach.

Jubilee stepped up carefully, not wanting to scare her. "Hola."

"Hola." The girl shifted slightly to make room for Jubilee to sit by her. 

"I don't suppose you speak English do you?" Jubilee asked mournfully as she collapsed on the sand next to the girl. At her blank look she nodded. "Of course you don't. Um...me llamo Jubilee."

"Me llamo Tita." The girl chirped cheerfully as she handed Jubilee a stick, motioning for her to do the same.

"Hey Tita, nice to meet you." Jubilee looked around and the desolate beach. The white sand seemed to stretch for miles in either direction with the occasional palm tree marking the distance. "Now, why are you here all by yourself?"

Tita smiled at her and waved to someone on the ocean, what looked to be a teenage boy on a small boat. "Carlos!!" Giggling she grabbed Jubilee's arm and waved to the boy who waved back. 

"I better go, I don't know what he might do. Adios Tita." Jubilee hoisted on her backpack when she felt her arm being held by the little girl.

"No se vaya." Jubilee tried to pull her arm free but the Tita held on to it with a vice grip. "No se vaya." The little girl repeated insistently.

"What? No depart...no leave? I'm sorry I have to go."

Tita shook her head again and pointed to the shore. " Usted es seguro ahora. Usted será aceptable. La madre se ocupará de usted." (You're safe now. It will be okay. Mother will take care of you.)

Jubilee's arm began to hurt as the girl's efforts made her dig her nails into the older girl's flesh. "Ow! Let go! You guys are going to get into trouble with me okay? Apuro. Apuro grande."

"No! Usted es seguro. Usted es aceptable."(You're safe. You're okay.) Tita reached up and turned Jubilee's face to look at her in the eye. Jubilee's will melted at the deep brown eyes and she sunk down onto the sand tired. Tita patted her should with her free hand. "Usted es acceptable" (You're okay.)

Carlos, a teenager of about 17 walked up onto the shore, pulling the small boat behind him. He was a lot darker than his sister, and had wildly curly black hair that offset his dark skin in the bright sunshine. The little girl flung herself in his arms and he swung her around as she squealed in delight. After setting her down, he hauled out a net full of fish, bright colored fish trapped in the net still wiggling in their confines, and nodded to Jubilee.

"Hola. Me llamo Jubilee. Como estas?" Jubilee smiled at him, a slight blush burning her cheeks as she took in his well toned body and warm smile. "I don't suppose you know English."

"Yeah, I know English. My name is Carlos, nice to meet you Jubilee." Grinning at her, he wiped off his hand and held it out. "I take it you met my sister."

Jubilee shook his hand and looked at the little girl who had reattached herself to Jubilee's arm. "She's cute but you have to convince her to let me go. Some guys are after me and if you get caught with me I don't what would happen."

"What did she say?"

Tita looked at her brother in indignation, chattering too quickly for Jubilee's inexperienced ears to make out any words. He listened to her seriously and after she had finished he began walking up the bluff motioning for Jubilee to follow.

"Wait! What did she tell you?"

"Rosita said that you need our help because you're lost. Don't worry our mother will help you."

"Los malos hombres no le encontrarán con nosotros." (The bad men won't find you with us.) The small girl pulled Jubilee forward until she was following Carlos at a pace that the girl was satisfied with. Once she was certain that Jubilee wasn't going to bolt, she let go and scampered ahead, running back to check that Jubilee was still with them occasionally. Resigning herself to staying with them, for the moment at least, Jubilee gathered the other end of the net and helped carry it. As she placed the other end on her shoulder, she quickly fell into step with the young man and he grinned his appreciation to her, making no other comment.

They walked that way for half an hour, following the valleys of the hills higher upland until a small farm came into view. It was made out of battered wood and a few scraggily chickens ran around in the front yard, pecking at the grass. They were about ten minutes away from the house when a roll of thunder made them hurry.

Carlos fell into a jog and glanced at Jubilee who was beginning to breathe hard. "It's rainy season now, storms often come quickly and without warning. I'll go put the fish in the drying shed and Tita will take you in to see mother."

A sheet of rain fell just as Jubilee and Tita entered the house. It was a small building, with only two rooms but scrupulously neat. On one side there was a single bed, with a shelf of worn books above it and on the other side was a small table with two chairs and cabinets. A wood stove burned in the corner and on top a pot bubbled with a mouth watering smell. Stirring the pot was a middle aged woman, about 35 years old but the years had been kind to her. Grey hair peppered the dark brown hair that fell about her shoulders in soft waves, her blues eyes twinkled as she looked at her daughter, and she smiled easily, with well worn laugh lines creasing her face. She was dressed in a thin dress that clung to her body, the dark pink highlighting the rose in her cheeks. Jubilee smiled at the older woman, feeling instantly at home with her.

Instead of asking questions, the woman took their outer garments and hung them up on a hook by the door. Then she ushered the two girls to the table and looked at the younger one with a smile playing at her lips.

"Now, Tita, Quién es su amigo? Who is your friend?"

The little girl lit up and bounded over to Jubilee jumping in her lap, and poured out a long and apparently tragic tale (from what Jubilee could make of the 'Muchacha pobre, pobre, perdida' (poor, poor girl) that was repeated several times), patting her face comfortingly throughout the story. After she was finished she leaned back, satisfied that she had told the tale to her utmost ability and was ready to relax. 

Her mother had listened carefully throughout the whole thing and then turned to Jubilee with a smile. "Well my daughter has just informed me that you are a lost girl trying to find your family. They were stolen from you and it's your job to retrieve them but you're also seeking the help of your friends who you've haven't been able to contact. She also says that bad men are after you." 

Jubilee blinked rapidly. "Um I only told her my name."

The woman smiled enigmatically, pouring herself a cup of tea. "My daughter is special. She can sense the history behind a person and to some extent their future." She sipped the steaming brew, and then seemed to come sort of decision. "Call me Tante Rose."

"Isn't that French?"

"Yes, my mother was French speaking, my father was Spanish and since I married a Spanish speaking man…" She shrugged and peered at Jubilee. "My daughter only helps those that need it desperately. How can we help you?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to get you into trouble. Some bad guys are after me."

Tante Rose waved her hand dismissively. "They will not bother this house, you can be sure. Now you are looking for your family?"

Jubilee started to speak when the door flung open and Carlos walked in soaked to the bone. After he had changed and was dry, his mother served up some of the thick stew, carefully measuring out each bowl. Once everyone was served, she briefly bowed her head. "Bendiga la generosidad contra la cual comemos y protegemos ésos bajo esta azotea esta noche. Amen." (Bless this bounty and protect those under our roof tonight. Amen.) 

As soon as she settled on the bed she nodded for Jubilee to proceed.

"I live with my uncle and three weeks ago he received a message from an old friend that he was needed in Mexico. The last letter I got from him was two weeks ago and since he was supposed to be gone only a week, I'm worried. I have to go protect him. I…stowed away on a ship and when it docked I thought we were in Mexico. I ended up here after being chased by some guys from the village by the docks. I tried calling my friends from the village but no one answered, so I'm stuck right now."

"Such an adventure for a young girl."

"I'm 16!" Jubilee replied indignantly.

"Age makes no difference." Tante Rose admonished lightly. Taking the empty bowls and putting them in a plastic container, she settled back down on the bed with some knitting, her needles clicking soothingly as the shack shuddered with each thunder and lightening flash. Jubilee's eyes began to grow heavy and she yawned, ducking her head behind her hand. Beside her Rosita was almost asleep, her small mouth mewling softly as she yawned and nestled her head in her arms. Tante Rose clucked softly as she put her knitting away and lifted the small girl on to the bed. "And now it's time for bed, things will look better in the morning." Motioning for Jubilee to lie beside the small girl, Jubilee shook her head, unwilling to take the obvious sleep place of the older woman.

"I've spent more nights on the floor, I'll be fine." Ignoring the woman's protests Jubilee lay down on the straw mat beside the bed. Across the room in front of the dying embers of the stove Carlos was stretched out and soon soft snores were heard heralding the presence of deep sleep and dreams.

*********

__

It was swelteringly hot as Jubilee hacked her way through the dense jungle, her machete cutting deep swathes in the greenery. She methodically made her way through the plants, cutting her path when suddenly the ground fell away in a cliff overlooking a temple in the distance. The jungle had almost completely covered the old building, swallowing it in the ages protecting it from prying eyes. Just as Jubilee knew the city before her was K'alakmul, she also knew this wasn't what was driving her hundreds of miles from home. With each step she took it tugged at her being, pulling her, forcing her, calling her to…the city…the place that needed her. Jubilee glanced back and could make out the faint outlines of her teammates through the heavy brush. As she turned to look at the horizon her foot slipped and the intense rush of fear and adrenaline hit her. The earth crumbled under her feet, and she grabbed onto the air unable to stop her plummet to the trees rapidly approaching. She could hear the screams of her friends as she tumbled in the sky when something heavy and hard hit her. As she blacked out she could barely make out the dull throbbing underneath her body as she as lifted from the fall and into the air.

***********

The throbbing became louder as Jubilee opened her eyes, and as she peered in the darkness for the noise she sat up in fear as she realized the door was being knocked on by some very angry people.

A/N: That's it for now…review please…and thanks to Metroprincess for all of the great support. : ) 

__


	5. It's a small world

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own them right

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own them right? Right. 

A/N: Thanks for everyone who helped with the Spanish so the standard disclaimer applies; if you are fluent are familiar with the language and I've horribly butchered it in some way then just let me know and it'll be changed. Have fun and please review...it makes all the difference in the world. : )

Return of the Dragon

5

Jubilee sat up with a start, as the pounding on the door continued. She started to get up when a hand grabbed her and clapped onto her mouth, sparks began to crackle as Jubilee struggled when she heard Carlos's soft voice whisper in her ear. "It's only me, be quiet and let me answer the door. Go hide under the bed." Jubilee squirmed in the thin opening, shoving a few boxes in front of her as Carlos pulled a sheet that divided the room to shield the women. Once satisfied that the girl was out of view, Carlos pulled the door open angrily.

"Who is this and why have you disturbed this house?"

Jubilee could see several boots from her position under the bed, and her breath hitched as she counted five men. Her mind raced as she felt around under the bed for some kind of weapon to be used for protection when her hand closed around a metal ring.

"We have orders to search every house in the area. There is dangerous fugitive on the loose and we're here to protect you."

The teenage boy stood tall, seemingly uncaring of the machine guns only inches from his face. "Do you know who lives here? You're trespassing on the property of Rose Gonzalez."

At this, the men stepped back uneasily. "We are only following orders."

From behind the curtain Tante Rose stepped out, holding her head regally as she secured her robe. Her hair was wild and had curled into ringlets sometime throughout the night. "Who bothers me at my own house?"

The leader stepped forward and bowed slightly, lowering his gun in the presence of the woman. "My apologies Senorita Gonzalez but we have been ordered to search the houses for a dangerous fugitive that has gotten loose in the area. My only concern is for your family's safely."

Rose stepped back and waved to her house. "Then search, but remember if you do not find what you seek in this house, I will take your presumptuousness as dishonoring my casa and my name by thinking we would harbor such a fiend in my house. Your choice senor."

The leader's eyes quickly glanced around the small shack from the doorway, unwilling to step past the boundary of the door. "My mistake Senorita. Please go back to sleep and we will disturb you no further." The men quickly backed out and started to jog down the muddy road to the next house in the far distance.

Once Carlos was sure that the men were far from the house, he knelt down to look under the bed pushing aside some boxes. "Jubilee it's alright you can come...." He trailed off at the empty space. "She's gone."

Tante Rose only smiled. "As I figured she would, we were to help her rest and then she would continue on her journey."

"She's all alone." He protested, throwing the window above the bed open and peered into the night.

"She wouldn't have accepted our help anyway. Go back to sleep Carlos, morning will be here soon." Smiling she brushed back her son's hair and nudged him towards the mat. After a few minutes, she heard the slow and steady breath of sleep and soon fell into the darkness herself. Below her a slight draft blew in from the almost unnoticeable crack in the wall that had enough leeway to allow, if someone wanted, to squeeze through and then fit back into place without anyone noticing.

About a mile away from the shack, Jubilee looked back at the small house with a sad smile. The last thing she wanted to do was get some more people into trouble, especially those that had been so kind to her. Catching her breath Jubilee once again started jogging westward in hopes that she would eventually end up in Mexico somehow. As the shack faded from sight, Jubilee would have no way of knowing that the house she had slept in was one of the most powerful mutants on the southern continent in precognition, whose sleep was already troubled by dreams of things yet to come involving a young teenage girl with the weight of her family on her shoulders.

-in-

Once the men were out of view from the house the tallest man looked at his comrades. "Carajo." He swore softly to himself as he scanned the horizon where the moon was just beginning to rise above, and saw a figure briefly outlined against the bright orb. "Let's go get the girl."

One of the younger ones looked at him in horror. "She's a known witch, do you really want to cross her?"

"I answer to Vanya and not that puta. Come on!" 

And so as Jubilee breathlessly ran into the night, she was totally unaware of the men closing in on her and her imminent capture. The first clue she had was a blinding pain in the back of her head and before tumbling into unconsciousness.

-in-

The next thing Jubilee was aware of was a bright light that was making her head ache even more than it was already. She was being half carried and half dragged down a cool corridor, her left foot scraping painfully on the ground, raw from the rough terrain since she had lost her shoe in the desperate fight to get away. Keeping her body limp, Jubilee could make out two men on either side of her dressed in black uniforms, machine guns slapping softly against their sides as they walked stiffly down the hall. Jubilee heard a door open and was roughly shoved on a chair, her arms and legs bound with wire that cut into her flesh. There was no way that Jubilee could blow the wire off her without severely damaging herself in the process. 

A man kicked her, causing her to sit up with alarm. The room was huge, looking like an empty warehouse with huge windows on either side of room, and the ceiling going up dozens of feet. In front of her was a simple wooden desk, with a leather chair. The occupant of the chair was currently turned away from her so she couldn't make out his face, but she could smell the reek of cigars as wafts of smoke floated around the man.

Jubilee glared at her captor. "So is that stench just you or the cigars as well?"

"Child, you have caused much damage to my business. I've lost face with some of my associates and that doesn't make me happy. I don't like being unhappy." The man's voice was soft with a thick Russian accent.

"What are you some B movie? I'm sorry but the whole Godfather thing is out." Jubilee flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned. "Have you ever considered therapy, I hear it does wonders for orally fixated mobsters like yourself."

"Brat!" The chair swiveled around to reveal a large, blond man in his fifties. To put it mildly, he was massive; large broad shoulders that made up his heavily muscled body. He glared at her for a second, cocking his head to the side as he studied her. Jubilee could only stare at him in silence, her blue eyes wide. "But you are like a fly to me and just as easy to take care of." The man pulled out a large silver gun, cocked it and put it against her head. 

The younger guard fidgeted nervously and the blond man looked at him furiously. "What is it Garcia? Unwilling to see a child die?"

He clenched his hand, avoiding the man's eyes. "She's just a child and alone. What is the point, sir?"

"The point is that no-one crosses me." Seemingly disgusted by his men's reaction he violently motioned towards the door. "Get the hell out of here you pathetic excuses for men. I'll deal with you later."

The guards quickly filed out and soon there was total silence in the room as Jubilee and the man looked at each other. And then he pulled the trigger.

-in-

Several miles away Tita woke up sobbing, her scream shattering the night as images flooded her mind. She curled into a ball, forcing her mind on other ideas, topics, items, issues; anything to keep the painful realization that she had just seen a gun go off at her new friend's head. 

"What is it sweetheart?" 

The small girl clutch at her mother, her tears wetting the soft fabric of her nightgown. "Jubilee is dead, mama. Dead! I saw it!"

Tante Rose sighed sadly, and stroked the wet cheek. "Be brave, be brave…."

-in-

The blond man grinned and put the gun back in his holster. "Well, that was easy."

"A little over dramatic if you ask me." 

"Please, I should get an Oscar for that performance."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Please. Now cut me loose."

"No one is grateful anymore you know." He commented as he undid the wires around her ankles and wrists. "People rush here and there and what is left? I tell you, we need to smell the roses." Helping Jubilee to her feet, he stepped back to look at her critically. "You're awfully skinny."

Sticking her tongue out at him, Jubilee laughed and jumped into his arms to give him a bear hug. He chuckled, swinging her around easily as a doll before setting her down. Jubilee stood on her tiptoes and gave him sound kiss on the lips. "Nice to see you again Uncle Vanya." 

"And now," Vanya sat back down and patted his knee. "come, sit on my lap and tell me what my little Leelee is doing out in the middle of nowhere, stowing away on my ship."

Giggling, Jubilee sat on his lap and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You just want me on your lap you dirty old man."

Patting her waist suggestively he pretended to leer at her. "And how often do I get the chance to have a beautiful young woman on my knee?"

"Perv."

Laughing uproariously, Vanya leaned back in the chair. "Not for a quite a few years now." He touched her face softly, his face saddening for a moment. "Ah, little one you look so much like your mother. I'm so sorry that they died."

"They were murdered by a man called Bastion."

"I heard you took care of it personally. Everyone said you took him down and put him away for life." Vanya beamed at her. "All you had to do was ask and he would have been taken care of."

Jubilee shrugged. "I wanted to do it on my own, besides I want him to be punished, not pushing up daisies. It was a family thing."

"We _are_ family. Who was it that used to bounce my knee and call me Nana?"

"Yeah, I know. I just needed to do it on my own."

"I understand. I kept all the clippings though." 

"Are you serious?" Jubilee laughed.

"I've always proud of you, like a daughter."

Her eyes darkened and she pulled away slightly. "A daughter that you never see, never call?"

Sighing, Vanya looked Jubilee in the eye, his face serious. "My little Leelee, your father and mother welcomed me in like family and treated me as such. They made me your god-parent when they had you and I was thrilled. After they were killed, the bank refused any and all business with me and I was forced to more illegitimate means of making money. This lifestyle is the last thing you needed, and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Seems like everyone wants to protect me these days. I am capable of taking care of myself you know." Jubilee's lower lip jutted out as she sucked on a lollipop stolen from one of his pockets.

"Jubilee, it isn't that we think you're weak, it's that we care. So, tell me now, what are you doing here?"

In between yawns, Jubilee recounted the whole tale to his sympathetic ears and almost as soon as the last sentence was said, she had fallen asleep on his lap. Shaking his head softly, he pulled out the lollipop and set her down in his chair. Looking at her with an indiscernible expression for a moment, he pulled out a cellphone and punched in some numbers.

-in-

Jubilee smiled as she slowly woke up, only aware that she was warm, lying on something soft, and gently rocking back and forth, back and forth….a blue eye cracked open to see a small porthole with the sun streaming through. Tiredly getting out of the bunk, Jubilee noticed that her clothes had been replaced with an oversized silk shirt that hung around her knees. Rubbing the fabric absently, she padded over to the window and peered out. Not particularly worried, Jubilee poked around the room, finding some clothes her size in the tiny wardrobe and put them on. After Jubilee had put on the T-shirt (pink), the shorts (with little butterflies embroidered on them) and shoes (thankfully white with purple laces) Jubilee walked up onto the deck. 

Cheerfully manning the helm was Vanya, and he waved to her as she stepped out onto the deck. "Hello! Did you sleep well?"

Jubilee gestured to her clothing. "Why am I in pink? And who undressed me last night?"

"Little Leelee, I was wiping your baby bottom when you were less than a year old. It is not a big thing for me to put you to bed. As for the clothing, pink has always looked good on you…plus you were asleep and couldn't say no." The older man looked slightly shocked when Jubilee blushed a beet red, and scrambled up the stairs to where he was. "What?"

Jubilee paused a moment to breathe. "I appreciate the sentiment and all but I'm 16 now, it's a little…" she glanced up at his totally sincere face and faltered. "Never mind. So where are we going?"

The yacht bobbed as it sped along the water, it's sleek body smoothly cutting though the waves. It was fairly large and stationed at key points around the railing were guards. Jubilee had no illusions about what the older man was capable of and what he did for a living, a week in his cargo hold made sure of that. However, she did know that he would never hurt her, which was why she felt no worry in his presence.

"You said you had to go to Mexico, I thought that'd I drop you off in Cancun myself. I'll have to leave you there but I think you'll be okay, no?" 

Jubilee flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Nana you're the best."

"That's what I keep telling everyone but no one believes me I think." He put an arm around her, giving her a squeeze. "Good thing you do."

-in-

A day later…

The streets were crowded as people from all walks of life had their vacation on the sunny beaches. Jubilee had (after being given a credit card from Vanya) found a hotel and checked into a suite. She spent the first few hours walking around and shopping for the clothes she would need. Once she had gathered everything (and burned the pink outfit), Jubilee decided to go for a walk along the streets. 

The back alleyways were fairly quiet, and Jubilee strolled down these little pieces of history throughout the city. As soon as her feet had touched Mexican soil, she had felt a tugging sensation as if she was being drawn somewhere. She had ignored it during the day, but as the evening approached she let the impulse take her where it wanted. Soon it became clear that it was drawing her out of the city and it was dark by the time she made her way back to the hotel. 

Sitting out on the balcony, Jubilee stared at the phone for a minute before biting her lip and punching in a number.

"Hola?"

"Hey Ange."

Jubilee grinned as she heard him whoop in delight. "Where ya been Chiquita? We've been looking all over for ya."

"I sent you that note in the presents. Didn't you guys get it?"

"Yeah, Jono figured it out for us but after that we were looking for you here and nothing. We even went down to that Calakazamcity and nada."

"Did you guys ever check Paige's voicemail?" In the background Jubilee could hear Paige defending herself as she was pelted with various items in the room after she had repeated the message Jubilee had left. "Guys? Guys!"

"Yeah, I'm here." Angelo answered after a few seconds. "So you're in Cuba now?"

"No, actually I'm in Cancun. Where are you guys?"

"Hey we're here too! We're at…Some Hotel Meridian…hey is that right….yeah, it's a hotel Meridian. We figured since Emma was paying, we might as well wait for you in the best right?"

Jubilee suppressed a sigh. "What room are you at?"

"Uh..forth floor at room 451."

"I'll come on over okay?"

"Cool, see ya then."

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, Jubilee walked down the hall and took the elevator down. Two minutes later she stopped outside a brown oak door and knocked. The door was almost immediately clung open by Angelo who stared at her in shock and then gave her a wry grin. "Let me guess, either you've suddenly become very fast or we're in the same hotel."

"And they said that you weren't the smart one." 

Jubilee suddenly found herself hugged very, very tightly and blinked hard to stop the tears from falling. Squeezing Angelo back, Jubilee heard him whisper in her ear. "It's been the longest three days of my life, Jubes. I'm glad you're safe."

"Now I am." Jubilee murmured in his neck and chuckled softly.

"What is it?"

"You guys are never going to believe what happened to me."

-fin-

A/N: Hope you liked it, and please review! Oh and Rachel…the pancakes were delicious! 


	6. Fight of the Jaguar

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own them right

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own them right? Right. Peter Lee is mine.

A/N: I'm taking extreme liberties with dates and the history of the Mayan culture, so please don't take what I'm about to put down as fact. I am also pretending that the site of Calakmul doesn't have a paved road leading to it or a Ramada Inn just across the road (as it does in real life). *looks around the room* What? I need a totally isolated environment instead of a tourist attraction. The large block of text in italics is a dream sequence.

Return of the Dragon

6

"Okay let me just get this straight one more time."

Jubilee sighed as she slashed away at the thick greenery in front of her. It had been several hours since she had been able to use a real toilet, had access to an air conditioner, and hear something besides the incessant questioning of a certain young man who apparently had issues with Jubilee being in danger.

"You got captured by some goons of a Russian mob boss who you ended up knowing and he took you to Cancun."

"Yep."

"That you called Nana when you were younger."

"Yep."

"Nana? As in Grandma Nana?"

Another plant bit the dust as the machete cleanly sliced through the leaves. "Nana as in Va-nya. I was just a baby and couldn't pronounce his name." Jubilee paused and stooped down to remove bug that was caught in her sock. She was dressed like the rest of the team in hiking boots, khaki pants or shorts, and a loose t-shirt, and had been liberally sprayed with bug repellent (provided by the ever handy Paige). The team had been forced to land the plane in a semi-clear spot about 30 miles away from the Calakmul site. Since then Jubilee had lead the way, her gut moving her in a direction that she couldn't ignore, the rest of the team had followed behind her. They were oddly silent as they trekked through the jungle with often the buzz of insects and the chatter of small animals the only noise for hours.

Each member was coping with the heat and strain in their own way. Angelo had minutely questioned Jubilee on every segment of her journey while Paige had bemusedly walked through the undergrowth as she fiddled around with her PDA trying to get a reading for the past four hours. Her blond hair had been tucked into a floppy cloth hat, and she occasionally waved a bug away as she passed almost unknowing through the hot, humid area. On the other hand, Monet was determinedly walking forward with a tenacity that was unnerving Jonothon who was in front of her. Every time he would walk too slowly for Monet's needs, he would be sharply prodded in the back of his head. 

The almost thick air that sweltered around them seemed to sap their energies and even Angelo had lost all of his unease at traveling so deep into the jungle.

Eight hours later the group finally made it into a valley, where the air seemed a little cooler. They all paused, and everyone collapsed on the ground in a heap of bags, smelly feet and tired bodies. The unexpected hike had begun fairly early that morning, and after several hours of walking nobody was in the best of moods. Which was probably not the best time for Paige to have spoken up.

"Hey! I just got the PDA back online." Paige smiled to herself happily as she quickly sifted through various sites until she came up on a map of the area. "Um…" she chewed her lip indecisively as she looked at the others.

"Spit it out hayseed."

"Did anyone know that there's a paved road going up to the site?"

Moving as one, everyone turned to look at Jubilee who blushed slightly. "What? I didn't see anything from the plane, did you?"

Monet sighed witheringly. "You wouldn't have from the plane remember?There would have been too many trees and foliage covering the road." She turned to Paige. "Can you access some satellite photos of the area? Maybe we aren't too far from the road."

*I'm not meaning to complain gel…*

"But." Jubilee supplied.

*Aren't you taking this thing with your great uncle just a little too far? He could be anywhere in the world right now and we're busy pulling a Blair Witch Project in the middle of nowhere.*

Angelo moaned from his position on the ground. "Shit! I hadn't even thought about that movie."

"Angelo?" Monet smiled at him sweetly. "There's a lizard on your leg."

While Ange proceeded to crush all surrounding plant life, Paige had finally accessed her the photos. "I pulled up the most recent files and the road should be right under us. M why don't you go take a look around? Maybe we're off by a few meters."

Rising delicately in the air, they soon lost sight of Monet as she hovered around the area for several minutes, when she landed a frown was on her face. "I can't see anything or anyone. There's no sign of a road, just a couple of temples about a hundred feet ahead."

"Crap." Jubilee stood up and looked around her, her eyes resting on a hill to the right of them. She peered at it for a few moments before she realized that it was a building, and without making a sound, started climbing the steep side. The earth crumbled under her boots, as she pulled herself up using the ancient stones as handholds. Once she had reached the top she could see the outline of Calakmul, but it was far different from anything she had seen on the internet. The jungle had seemed to resist growing there and only a tree or two marred the wide, earthen plaza in the middle of the city. Huge, white temples rose in the distance looking for all the world like they had never been through the ravages of time. In fact, instead of the decayed buildings with broken walls, the city looked fairly new. A sinking feeling churned in Jubilee's stomach as she slid down the side of the hill, and she grinned nervously at them.

*What is it?* Jono asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure but it doesn't look good guys."

-in-

Emma was not happy. Her face was expressionless as she looked at the younger woman who had been put in charge of Jubilee's care. The woman once known as the White Queen of the Hellfire Club was far from impressed and it was showing. She had spent the last three days utterly furious at the children and after she had broken several vases, dishes and bought out a company, she had managed to get her temper under control. That didn't mean, however, that she was any less angry with the woman in front of her.

"You were trying to protect her?" 

Jessica stood and paced the room, tying and retying her hair into a ponytail. "Peter trusted me with her care and I couldn't let her go after him. I know that's what she was trying to do, heck any child of his blood line would do that."

"So that's why you wouldn't let her out of the house, monitored her communications and eavesdropped on everything that she did?" 

"I know what Jubilee is capable off, any student who's had your tutelage is more than able to go off and attempt a rescue."

"Excuse me?" Emma's eyes flashed, the one movement betraying her emotions.

"You aren't the only one who did some research. Peter needed to know what kind of environment that Jubilee had been living in since her parents' death. You're fairly well known in some circles Ms. Frost."

Sean stepped forward to stop the obvious flow of animosity between the two women. "Alright, calm down both yeh! We'll never get anywhere if yeh keep this up." He turned to Jessica who had sat down. "Jessica, ya say ya know about Emma. Well then let her scan yer mind and it'll be the end of it. Are yeh willing?"

After a few moments Jessica assented. "If it'll help the child."

Emma closed her eyes, slipping into Jessica's thoughts and feelings brutally searching every crevice of her mind of some hint of treachery. The dark woman cringed, as painful memories were brought back to light with turbulent emotions, but remained still until Emma finally withdrew. "She's clean."

Sean let out a gust of air that he had been holding. "Good, now we need to decided what to do."

The three adults were sitting in the study where large bay windows looked out onto the ocean. As they sat silently, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks did nothing to soothe them, as each pondered the whereabouts of the children. Finally Jessica got up from her seat and walked over to the bookshelf on the far wall. A dark leather book was picked unerringly from the others, and she handed to Emma.

"If your students and Jubilee have already gotten to Calakmul there's nothing we can do. It's up to them now if they survive or not."

-in-

Deep in the heart of the Mayan heartland, the five teenagers were safely tucked away in their respective tents, the boys in one and the girls in the other. The team had finally decided to spend the night in the outskirts of the city while they made up their minds on what to do and after carefully inspecting the area for wildlife, had camped down. One body however, was stirring restlessly as the heavy ring lying on her chest began to grow hotter and hotter.

Jubilee awoke with a start, the hot ring searing her chest and her hand, unbidden, grabbed it only to have it cool to her touch. Crouching low, Jubilee ducked out of the tent and into the brilliant moonlight shining through the trees. Her bare feet padded softly on the earth as she walked past the towering timbers, her fingers brushing against the rough bark. The small Chinese teenager smiled, and lifted her hands into the air letting the moonlight caress her body. Within moments, Jubilee stepped into a clearing that led to a heavy stone entranceway. Two huge stone statues guarded either side of the entrance, both creatures horribly fanged and clawed, and as Jubilee stepped up to the entrance they stirred.

_Not moving Jubilee merely smiled as the immense beasts shuddered to life, shaking off years of debris to reveal magnificent jaguars that bared their teeth as the began to circle her. The animals were nothing like Jubilee had ever seen, they were almost as tall as she was, and their eyes glowed a deep green as they assessed the newcomer to their territory. They were almost identical except for a gold ring in one of the beast's ear._

_*Why are you here?*_

_Jubilee clutched the ring around her neck. "I was led here."_

_*This is sacred land, why are you here?*_

_"To save my great-uncle."_

_The jaguar cocked its head towards her, the ring trembling slightly as it breathed. *That is not why you are here.* It raised a thick paw and cuffed her on the head, much like it was reprimanding a cub. *Why do you persist in these falsehoods?* It turned to look at it's mate who was delicately licking her fur. *Can you help?*_

_The female sniffed Jubilee, her wet nose brushing the small hand before settling back down on her haunches. *Why are you here?*_

_Jubilee sighed, beginning to feel like she was in a major test and failing. "I told you! I'm here trying to find my great uncle. He's lost and needs me to help him."_

_*Child!* The jaguar leapt forward and landed in front of Jubilee sending up a puff of dirt in the girl's face. "Why are you **here**? Surely once place is as good as another to seek a lost one?*_

_"Oh. His last letter came from Mexico, I thought it was the best place to look. And…" Jubilee rubbed her neck thoughtfully._

_*And what?*_

_"Something pulled me here. I don't know what it is but it feel right ya know?"_

_The she-jaguar licked Jubilee's face affectionately. *Good child, and how do you know it's not evil?*_

_"Because it doesn't feel evil, it needs me somehow."_

_*Yes, Xibalba is in need of help. Do you accept his plea?*_

_Jubilee stared into the dark green eyes of the jaguar and then slowly nodded. "I will help him."_

_The two jaguars exchanged a look and then male trotted off the side of the entrance to retrieve a spear engraved with various hieroglyphs. Handing the weapon to Jubilee, they waited while she hefted the six-foot long pole in her hand._

_"What is this for?"_

_*In your journey to help Xibalba you will need a weapon to defend yourself. This is what he has given you for the rite of acceptance.*_

_Jubilee stepped back nervously. "What rite of acceptance?"_

_*All of his chosen must endure a test that will prove their battle skills, honor and ability.*_

_"And it starts when?"_

_*Now child.*_

_With teeth bared the huge animal lunged at Jubilee, his lethal claws grazing the teenager's shoulder as she rolled out of the way. Gripping the spear in her hand, she circled the beast warily, never moving her eyes from his. The jaguar seriously outweighed the girl, and could overpower her easily, there would be no way for her to win if it came to a pure one on one fight. It would be have to be won through a weapon or her powers and Jubilee didn't want to hurt the cat, her conversation with it before was enough to soften her to the animal. _

_For several moments Jubilee was forced to duck and dodge the animal's fierce attacks, each time getting more and more tired. Sweat blurred her vision and she irritatedly shook her head sending beads of liquid into the air. Throwing the spear half-heartedly at the jaguar, Jubilee bit her lip as she carefully constructed a plasma ball in her hand. Once it was big enough she threw it at the cat, stopping it only centimeters from it's face._

_"Move," Jubilee gasped for air as she kept her hand outstretched. "And it will explode your head into so many pieces it'll take your mate there months to find it all."_

_It's whiskers quivered as it stared at the glowing globule that shimmered a rainbow of colors. *You haven't won till you have killed me child. Do it.*_

_"No, no matter what happens I don't kill."_

_*Foolish child.*_

_"Not really." With a slight flick of her wrist, the ball exploded throwing the animal into the wall. Jubilee looked at the female with trepidation, holding her hand out. "I only put him unconscious. I didn't want to hurt him."_

_A deep growl rumbled from the jaguar as it padded towards Jubilee, and then licked her hand. *He will live and so will you. Go, Xibalba awaits you.*_

_Jubilee frowned. "I don't get it, I thought I had to kill him."_

_*A true warrior knows his own strength and that the battle isn't always won by the amount of blood shed. **Go**.*_

_Picking the spear back up Jubilee walked to the stone entrance and peered into the darkness, unable to make out anything beyond the arch. Taking a deep breath, she strode in with the ring around her neck being to glow again. _

_-_in_-_

_ _

_ _


	7. Inheritance

Disclaimer: Peter Lee and Jessica are mine. The rest belongs to Marvel. 

A/N: It's finished!!! Heh...thanks and sorry to all of those who stuck it out through the long, long haul. Many thanks to Bunnicula who prodded my ass into gear, and every one else who reviewed. This has not been through my beta so all and probably many mistakes are mine. 

Warnings: I'm going to be safe and make it a full R- for the fact that Mayan history is a very, very bloody one. 

_text in italics indicate Xibalba's speech_   
*telepathic speech* 

* * *

  
Chapter 7   
Little Dragon   


A beast crept through the dark jungle, its senses aware of the teenagers only feet away. They had forgotten all caution and were currently arguing loudly about one of their members apparently lost in the dense greenery. Curious, the beast crept closer being careful to stay hidden and listened to the conversation... 

"All I'm saying is that with certain members' certain talents, a thing like this could have been prevented." Angelo paused long enough in his tirade to glare at Monet who was starting to loose her patience. Before she could respond, he started pacing again holding Jubilee's backpack in his hands. "I'm not complaining..." 

"But." Paige glanced warily around. The dense foliage seemed to have gotten thicker overnight and a light drizzle had started. She tucked a damp strand of hair behind her ear as she peered at her PDA. 

"But," Angelo continued, totally oblivious to Paige's slightly sarcastic remark. "It seems to me that we could have been warned that Jubilee was heading out into that!" He flung a hand, waving at some obscure threat lurking in the haze. 

Monet eyes glinted dangerously, the only sign her temper was beginning to rise. "Jubilee has always been under the radar. Even if she was screaming at us mentally, we wouldn't get so much as a flicker. I'd have a better chance finding a mall in this mess than get a lock on her..." 

Paige had been the first to notice that Jubilee had gone when the blond girl had characteristically risen in the early, gray dawn. Quiet observation had showed that Jubilee's tracks had disappeared several feet from the campsite, suddenly obscured by several animal tracks, some of them disturbingly large. By the time Paige had gotten back from investigating the rest of the team had been up, and Angelo had started his tirade. 

The beast watched with interest as the teenagers argued among themselves until it heard its masters call. Slinking off into the jungle floor, it disappeared into the shadows. 

-in- 

The corridor was cool, the large stone slabs shielding her from sun as she walked deeper and deeper into the temple. The floor sloped downwards, the walls decorated with scenes from an age long gone, the colors still vivid in the protected environment. Jubilee pulled out her flashlight and clicked it on, the lone beam guiding her way into the darkness. 

_Hello_

The voice was somber, that seemed to come from the very walls around her. Swallowing her fear, Jubilee swung the light around only to find herself alone. "Hello?" 

_Greetings little dragon, welcome to my temple._

"Hah.." Her breath caught in her throat as she unconsciously fingered the heavy ring around her neck. "Who is this?" 

_I am the supreme being of the people, the master of dead, watcher of the realm and keeper of souls._

"Got a nickname?" 

Jubilee could feel the presence around her like a blanket, and its amusement as it regarded her. 

_They call my Xibalba.___

"Muuuccch better." 

_Let me tell you a story, little dragon_. 

The colored panel to her right shimmered, as if the heat from the day had penetrated the depths of the temple. Choking back a gasp, Jubilee watched in wonder as the scene flowed into people moving around a courtyard. Children wearing nothing scampered around the adults, blowing whistles as they played an intricate game involving a leather ball in imitation of the more lethal adult game. In the distance a temple rose from the ground, dark and powerful even in the bright sunlight. The steps leading up were iridescent, flecks of light reflecting off of the drying blood. It had been a good day, a good battle. Their enemy had been defeated and their blood was adorning the temple in an offering to the God. Warriors paraded around the streets in their battle gear, reveling in the adoration of the women and children. 

_We were a great people, our city was beholden to no other. Then our people found a new enemy that subverted our lands, took our gold, and destroyed our cities.___

The scene blurred and blackened, the streets filled with headless corpses and dark skies. No one was spared in the pillaging that happened, and Jubilee cringed at the very brutality of the men who screamed their victory to the heavens. 

Jubilee walked a little further down to another panel, this time depicting two men standing over a fire that reached above their heads. 

_My people prayed to me for a champion, one who would save the city from ruin. I gave it to them._

The tallest man's face twisted, being deformed into nothing of this earth. His eyes grew larger, wider as the iris' elongated into thin slits. It was not a scene to watch at the best of times, and Jubilee fought down the urge to be sick several times as she watched the scene unfold. She could almost hear the bones break and bend in order to fit the terrible new form the priests had begged for. 

_They begged for a protector, a guardian to watch over the lands and restore peace. They did not ask the price for such a request._

Jubilee shivered, as the voice sounded almost apologetic. "What happened?" 

_The guardian took back the lands and returned rightful rule to the great kings. But with_   
_such power there is always a price to be paid and he was bitter. He betrayed us to the enemy, the ones from across the sea. We could have hidden in the forests, disappearing from the land around us for generations until we were strong enough to kill these invaders. My people died within their children's lifetime._

The presence wrapped itself around her shoulders, soothing and frightening at the same time, like the silky coils of a rattlesnake just before it bites. 

_One lived and escaped to keep my people's name traveling beyond the sea to distant lands. You are the last heir of my people and your great-uncle was to protect the line._

"Uncle Peter! Where is he?" Shaking herself out of the reverie that was threatening to engulf her, Jubilee looked around expectantly as if he were hiding in the shadows the entire time. Her hand clutched the ring around her neck, feeling the now familiar ridges with a nervous hand. 

_Jubilation Lee you are the last surviving heir of my people._

A sob choked out, and Jubilee whirled around angrily trying to face her unseen companion. Her eyes flared bright blue as she ripped off the thin chain where she kept the ring and brandished it at the empty air. "I'm supposed to believe a dead god that I'm talking to in the middle of nowhere, that my only relative of over a month is dead?" Panic filled her eyes as she tried to get her bearings. 

"I'm losing my mind or this is some kind of weird poison or fruit and I'm really lying on the ground with a huge snake biting my ass or...or...something..." Fear welled up and she scrambled up the passage in what she hoped led to the exit. Her breathing was harsh and ragged in her ears as she stumbled in the blackness, her flashlight dropped and forgotten. When she finally couldn't run any further because of the intense pain in her side, she dropped to the ground sobbing. "Let...me...out..." 

_I shall do better little dragon, I shall give you your inheritance._

-in- 

*Ya know, I heard dogs can do this.* Jono commented lightly as the team trekked through the overgrown plants on a trail that apparently only Angelo could detect. 

"Just because one of us is showing some initiative..." Angelo retorted. 

"Initiative is not wandering aimlessly in the blind hopes that we find Jubilee." Monet snapped. 

"Shut up!" Paige barked at both of the boys as they drew near a overgrown building that seemed to be in the process of being drawn back into the jungle. What had caught her attention was the small figure in front of the entrance, protected from the sweltering sun by the shadow of the massive building. 

A low growl stopped all of them in their tracks as the dark shadow beside Jubilee materialized into a massive jaguar. Angelo sucked in his breath, ready to launch at the animal when Monet held him back. The cat, seemingly unconcerned barely afforded them a glance before returning its head back onto Jubilee's lap. 

The girl's eyes were closed, and her face was flushed as she sat cross-legged on the ground. Her breathing was shallow, coming in pants and tear stains marked her cheek. Jubilee's right hand smoothed the fur, combing the soft hair with soft strokes. 

"Oh crap." Monet whispered. The words were barely out of her mouth when another jaguar appeared beside them. Like the other one, its tail flicked at them as if they were barely worth its notice, this one however did not allow them to move any closer to Jubilee, growling every time one of them attempted to step closer. 

"This is stupid." Angelo argued while trying to twist himself out of Monet's viselike grip. "You're practically invulnerable, Paige can husk into diamond, Jono can blast the cat to kingdom come and I can get around it. Why the hell are we just standing here?" 

Jono nodded his head. *Fer once I agree with Ange here. We can take Jubes before these cats know what hits them.* 

Monet shook her head, motioning at the air wavering around Jubilee. "No, there's more here than what we can see. Can't you feel it?" 

The instant she said it, they could all feel the overwhelming presence of another mind, larger and far more terrible, and yet protective of the young life within its walls. And then like a sudden explosion, she felt Jubilee's mind expand to the farthest reaches of possibility, the edges of sanity and back. A rush of emotions flooded her mind, as Jubilee's latent powers came into their own. 

Jono's knees buckled under the sheer force, and as he glanced at Monet he could see her face contort as she struggled to contain and uphold her shields. 

Sparks began to fly from her fingers, shooting white hot plasma that startled the huge cat away. Jubilee's eyes flew open and she screamed in pain as her eyes twisted, becoming long and narrow. Her body continued to shoot sparks, bursts of color flew everywhere until the light was so bright that everyone had to look away. 

Shading her eyes, Paige was the only one who saw Jubilee's body dissolve into the light, a fierce creature re-emerging from Jubilee had stood only moments before. Stunned, Paige slowly walked up the creature, a huge beast that looked nothing like the mythical dragons of old. 

Jubilee, or whatever she was now, was a deep gold color that glowed with each muscle movement. The essence of her facial features remained on the face, large slanting eyes with deep blue irises and high cheekbones that rose into a crest. Her body was long, and smooth and was coiled around itself as it hovered in the air. 

Paige heard a voice roar as a challenge into the night, _This is my champion!_

The dragon flew up into the sky, stretching to its full length as it swooped over and around the trees, reveling in its flight. And then it flew up high into the sunlight, only to come barreling down at the temples entrance, exploding in a rainbow of colors. 

All that was left was the still form of the girl, surrounded by smoking rubble and a pacing. When the team was finally able to adjust their eyes and went to the girl, they discovered that they couldn't wake her. 

-in- 

Fierce, hot adrenaline rushed in Jubilee's veins as she awoke in the depths of the temple once more. The power, the combined strength of what she had become blew her mind and she liked it. It was sweet and the need for blood became even stronger as she felt the beast's pull deep within her. "What do you want me to do?" 

_You are my champion. You will protect our people from the traitor that killed us. We need our peace so that our people may rest in the land of dead. Avenge us. Avenge us_! 

The cry contained the voice of thousands of people, threatened with a fate far worse than death, but an eternity of torment. Each word made her blood boil, and she screamed with an urge so primal that pulsed and throbbed with each heartbeat. She would protect her people, she could not leave them to the fate that they endured now. 

_The traitor threatens this temple and therefore my people. If he destroys me then our people are doomed. Avenge us!_

A roar rose in her throat, shedding her human body as the walls fell away revealing nothing but an open sky. 

An answering cry made her whirl around to see a gray being launch itself at her, its teeth gleaming and terrible as it watched her with hot eyes. She just time to duck out of the way, its tail raking her side drawing first blood. 

Jubilee breathed deeply, for the first time realizing how Wolverine must feel when the beast and human sides of himself battled for supremacy. In this body, the need to inflict pain was unbearable and the human side of herself a faint echo deep within. As the two beasts flew around each other, Jubilee had difficulty concentrating while controlling her body, unused to the limbs that had a power all their own. 

The dragon tore another claw into her leg before Jubilee surrendered her control over the deep instinct pounding in her head, burning away all thought. It was unleashing Pandora's Box, a lifetime of repressing powers and an augmented mutation came to the fore with red-hot fury. 

With glee Jubilee attacked the dragon with a fury, tasting its bitter blood like an aged wine. There was no pain, no fear, no regret...no concious...the thought made her pause and the rage filled eyes cleared to their deep blue. Her hand had ripped its back, the blood spurting between her fingers as she clutched his now broken ribs and tendons. 

-in- 

Jubilee's body spasmed, shaking and shivering in the drizzle that was still falling. Immediately husking into her diamond state, Paige gently covered her with a spare blanket from her back-pack. "What's going on with her?" She whispered. 

A twig crunched behind the team, and the spun around to see a man holding out his arms to the light bundle in front of Paige. "I can help." 

-in- 

Jubilee recoiled in horror as she fought the craving to taste the liquid running down her hands. Drink...she shook her head. She didn't just want to drink, she wanted to bury her head in the hot flesh and let the world know of her victory. She wanted to tear the flesh that had dared to threaten her. Hands shaking, she backed away her eyes looking around wildly for the presence she sought. 

"Where are you?" Her voice was harsh, grating and painful to her ears. "Where are you?!" 

No-one answered and the creature in her hands shuddered, its eyes filled with hate as she forced herself to face it. Its face contorted as if trying to speak, but the only sounds that came out were of a long dead language that Jubilee couldn't understand. 

The foreign words seemed to shape themselves in the very air, translating into words that she could understand. "Your god has abandoned you. He claims that I led to the destruction of your people, I had every right to claim vengeance on them. I called to your god for a salvation and he, in return, mutilated me into this." A weak claw indicated the body. "I protected them but in return I was rejected by my family and people. No woman would touch me and my children feared me." 

A surge of pity made Jubilee want to caress the brow of the beast, but distrust stopped her. 

"And the blood...I yearned for death and anger consumed me like nothing I had ever felt before. I had sold my soul for my people and I was shunned in return. I serve vengeance and in the end I was the one who need it. They deserved the deaths I bestowed upon them." 

Jubilee shook, there was such pain within it and what made it worse was that she could understand why. The same emotions surged in her body, she understood the abandonment of family, the denial of friends and feeling of being deserted by any and all gods. She understood far too well, and another life could have been hers, bitter and twisted save for the four friends who came with her. 

Her hand, now golden and clawed, came to rest on the creature's face. "What do you want?" 

"I want peace." 

Jubilee felt her form slide back into her own body, and she knelt beside it, suddenly very small against the massive bulk of flesh and scales. Running her hand along its side Jubilee smiled in wonder, no longer afraid. Its scales were cool and smooth, not hard to the touch but invulnerable like armor. She sighed and lay her head on the great beast's side. "Don't we all?" 

-in- 

Peter Lee was nothing like the man the teenagers had seen a little over a month ago, his once suave appearance was haggard and worn. His clothes were travel stained and he looked much older, his face more lined and thin. The jaguars greeted him with a sniff and an affectionately lick as he knelt beside his great-niece and scooped her up in his arms. 

He turned to the children with a small, apologetic smile. "I had thought she wouldn't have had to do this for many more years. When I felt his call I left to try and convince him to wait, she is too young for such an act. Little did I know that she would follow me here when the postal system failed." He smiled down at the still bundle. "She has the tenacity of her mother." 

Angelo wrenched himself free from Monet who was still holding on to him. "You...you...you are supposed to be in some dark dungeon somewhere being held hostage for an insane amount money and we are supposed to rescue you. Why are you here?" Angelo turned to look at his friends who had let out a volley of sighs and groans. "What? No one here thought that was what was going on? Am I the only one living in the real world here?" 

Patting his shoulder, Paige smiled. "Luckily, yes." Stepping forward she approached Jubilee's last remaining relative. "Sir, what's going on?" 

A soft smile creased his face that was tinged with worry. "Little Jubilation came into her inheritance, once that she wasn't supposed to get for another decade or so." 

"Money?" 

"No, some might call it a curse." 

-in- 

For a few moments, there was just the sound of the dying breath of the creature. Then like a great wind, anger overwhelmed Jubilee and she felt the presence of the god. 

_Why haven't you killed him yet? He deserves to die for what he did!_

"No one deserves to die alone and unhappy." Jubilee replied quietly. 

_If he does not die then our people will not be free, he will destroy us when he gets the chance. Do not me naive child!_

"Naive?" Jubilee laughed mirthlessly. "I'm far from it. My parents are dead, my best friend was killed in an explosion, my so-called partner doesn't know where the hell I am and you just told me I'm all alone in the world. Innocence was lost long time ago. If you want you're freedom then we'll do it my way." 

The sullen silence was answer enough for the young teenager. Jubilee lifted the heavy head into her lips, its large eyes dark and brooding as it regarded its killer. "What is your name?" 

"I was called Kan-u-Uayeyab." 

Words came unbidden, spoken again for the first time in hundreds of years, the speech flowing from a long hidden part of her soul. Jubilee let her mind touch the tortured man's being, sending warmth and reassurance. In a world where spells ruled the living and dead, he had spent a lifetime serving a god and that deserved something. Deep within his memories were spells and enchantments that he had spoken over the years, and one lay the very core. The one that ushered lost souls into the underworld. 

Jubilee smiled and kissed the shiny head. "Yaxche branches are wide, its roots are deep, and shelters the weary and the lost in its shade. Xibalba calls you home to rest tired warrior, may you find peace. Yaxche calls you!" 

A gust of breath burst of Kan-u-Uayeyab's chest and the being's scales tingled under her fingers as she watched it dissipate into nothingness. When it was gone she could hear the exultant cries of people joined by the monstrous roar of victory from the god. The joy was contagious, filling her like an intoxicating drink that bubbled in her very pores. 

_I AM AVENGED! WE ARE FREE!_

-in-   
Later that week 

"Care for a Coke ma'am?" The stewardess asked as she handed out salted peanuts. 

"Yes, please." Jubilee accepted the can gratefully and gulped the drink down. "Do you realize it's been ages since I've had caffeine?" she asked Paige who was sitting on her right across the aisle. 

"I was wondering when you were going to realize that." Paige chuckled as she sipped her guava juice. "You should try some of the juices here, you can't get anything like it in the States." 

Shrugging noncommittally, Jubilee motioned for another can of pop. "Whatever. I'm just glad to be sitting in air conditioning, with my friends and Uncle Pete." 

The older man squeezed her hand. "I am too, bau wu." 

Jubilee's eyes grew soft for a moment. "I can't believe that I thought you were dead." 

A silent chuckle sounded inside of her head. _Little dragon, I merely said that you were the last surviving heir. You are your mother's child as well are you not?_

*You knew what I would assume.* Jubilee retorted angrily. 

_Perhaps, but I do apologize for the misunderstanding_. Jubilee could feel its curiosity as it "borrowed" her sense of taste and took a sip of Coke. _Interesting, you say this is a popular drink among this time?_

Jubilee sighed, taking a quick glance around the cabin to make sure no one was paying attention to her. *Aren't you supposed to be playing a harp or something right about now instead of hanging around in my head?* 

I am no longer connected to my temple and can roam free, so I will stay for a while longer. 

"Fantastic." Jubilee muttered. 

"What is?" Angelo asked from his seat beside her. He had not left her side for the better part of the journey home, something which Jubilee was beginning to find extremely pleasant. 

"This little souvenir that I picked up from our little adventure." Jubilee gestured to her head. 

"What, the whole changing into a dragon thing?" Angelo looked at her curiously, as if he were trying to pick out the dragonesque features from her normal ones. Occasionally, if she wasn't paying too much attention her skin would start to turn gold with tiny smooth scales. 

"No. The whole dead god in my head thing." 

"You can get rid of him if you want." Monet supplied from her place beside Paige. 

Jubilee stretched out in the seat, pleased that the hype of first class lived up to it's name. "Maybe, but I feel sorry for him...it...anyway I don't mind. As long as he doesn't end up eating everything under the sun!" Jubilee stopped her hand full of nuts just short of her mouth. 

*I bet Rogue could give you a few pointers.* Jono suggested and peered over the chair in front of him.*Hey, is that Sting?* 

-in-   
Two weeks later 

When the team had arrived in Peter's mansion in Durban, they had found a very irate Emma, Sean and Jessica. After several hours of lectures (and surprisingly tears on Emma's part), the co-headmasters had agreed to let the children stay and take a vacation. 

They had all spent the time on the beaches, learning how to surf, exploring the Indian district, walking in the many flea markets scattered around the town on Saturdays and enjoying the beautiful weather. It was in one of these quiet moments that they healed from their journey. 

The day of their departure, they stood outside on the veranda saying good-bye. Dark clouds had finally appeared weighing heavily in the sky. Monet and Jonothon had already gotten into the taxi, having said their good-byes. Paige gave Jubilee a hug, Angelo snuck one last kiss (the first one having been given several days ago while watching the sunrise), and Sean had fondly given her a hug. 

Emma put her hands on her hips. "Young lady, the next time I let you out of my sight and you're in trouble try not to get into quite so much." A smile quirked at her lips and she held her arms out. 

Jubilee squeezed Emma tight. "I learn from the best Frost." 

"No, ya learnt from the best and ya learnt from me kid." Wolverine drawled, catching Jubilee in his arms as she leaped towards him. 

Emma supressed a sigh. "I believe that is what she was referring to." 

The Canadian man was wearing combat fatigues and stubble sported on his chin. "Here I was, in the middle of Egypt doing mercenary work when I get word from Chuck that you've gone missing. I take it I'm too late?" He held out his hand to Peter. "I take it you must be Jubilee's great-uncle that I received a very long and complimentary letter about?" 

Peter Lee bowed slightly. "And you must be the Wolverine I have heard so much about. Thank you for watching out for her." 

"So, what happened?" 

Everyone was silent and then started to unpack the taxi. Emma shrugged and went back into the house. "I guess we can take a later flight." 

Wolverine looked at them in surprise. "Why would you need to take a later flight?" 

Jubilee grinned. "You're not gonna believe it all and it's gonna take awhile. Trust me." 

-fin- 

A/N: Finished! Yes! I hope you liked this. Please review...it's ambrosia to the writer :)   



End file.
